


Given Expectations, Given Faith

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hinata tops tho, Honestly I don't know how to tag sex, M/M, Miya is incredibly whipped, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: A gentle press of Shoyou’s fingertips, and Atsumu finds himself falling back against the mattress in slow-motion, no fight in his bones, but his face incredibly warm. “I’ll take care of you, swear on it,” Shouyou looms over him, the edge of his eyes curved into crescents, the shape of his mouth a grin, and all Atsumu can think is how could I deny you anything?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Given Expectations, Given Faith

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my brain is fried because i was writing this on a whim and now im just. h.  
> but there are blow jobs and penetrative sex?? if i should tag better please just lemme know ;;
> 
> anyway. write the hinata tops fic that you want to see in this world

“Come on Atsumu-san,” Shouyou’s voice is a low, low whisper next to his ear, sending chills up the setter’s spine. “You’ve always had such high expectations for me,” he continues, arms draped lazily around Atsumu’s shoulders, “But can’t you have a little more faith in me?” the shorter ghosting his lips along the line of Atsumu’s jaw, palm centre of the taller’s chest.

A gentle press of Shouyou’s fingertips, and Atsumu finds himself falling back against the mattress in slow-motion, no fight in his bones, but his face incredibly warm. “I’ll take care of you, swear on it,” Shouyou looms over him, the edge of his eyes curved into crescents, the shape of his mouth a grin, and all Atsumu can think is _how could I deny you anything?_

Not that he could say that out loud, because that’s sappy and incredibly uncool. And Atsumu values being seen as cool and chill, even in bed, with his boyfriend of 2 months.

Or maybe he just likes being in control. It’s an out of left field theory, but Atsumu’s pretty sure the first requirement of being a setter is being a bit of a control-freak. Also another revelation that he does not want to think about right now, only dragged out of his thoughts when he feels the weight on top of him shift. Shouyou presses his forehead against Atsumu’s, a chaste kiss on his mouth, before pulling back, one of his hands holding Atsumu’s wrist gently against the mattress, the other cradling Atsumu’s cheek.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to though,” Shouyou offers, and crap, has Atsumu been silent for too long? Caught up in his own head again, ugh- Atsumu wants to smack himself as Shouyou's grin becomes crooked, sideways. “I just love being with you,” and the weight of the sentence is heavy with its sincerity, like a rock that’s in the process of sinking into the depths of a riverbed.

Reaching for the hand on his face, Atsumu takes hold of it. Thumb resting in Shouyou’s palm as he kisses each knuckle belonging to his wing spiker, keenly aware it's an honour to be in such a glorious position. Sticks his tongue out to lick Shouyou’s fingertips, gauges the other’s expression as he takes two fingers into his mouth, to the second knuckle. Shouyou watches him with a hungry expression, and if the hardness Atsumu is feeling against his stomach is anything to go by, then Shouyou has _definitely_ gotten the message.

Lets the fingers go with a _‘pop!´_ and maintains eye contact with the other man. “I trust ya,” he gives a wink, “in more ways than one. But ya knew that already.”

It’s hard to maintain his cool as it is, underneath the object of his fixation for the past six years, but Atsumu thinks he can man up for the occasion. The fire he sees lit up in Shouyou’s eyes makes it all worth it, eyes resembling liquid gold by the lamp on the bedside table.

“Awesome,” Shouyou’s grin is all pure, save for the hunger that radiates off of him, and all Atsumu can think of is that this is the _hunger_ that had drawn him to Shouyou-kun during the Spring Interhigh of 2013. A loss was a loss, and he managed to pay Karasuno back in his third year, setting Inarizaki and Karasuno on even ground.

Shouyou-kun’s frustration at the time was incredibly endearing, and ‘Samu, with his twin mind reading powers had called him gross for having such thoughts. The real satisfaction though, was knowing that failure had only made Shouyou hungrier.

Though, the real surprise was probably how his words actually did come true, setting for the other. He wishes that he would get over it already, this feeling of… surprise? To feel so fortunate that he did get to have exactly what he wanted.

Shouyou on his side of the net. Shouyou hitting his tosses. Though Shouyou becoming his boyfriend was something Atsumu did not anticipate as becoming a reality?

He’s self-aware enough to know that he ends up acting like a fool a little too much, because his brain doesn’t catch up with his actions outside of court. All his braincells are used up on court and Atsumu isn’t ashamed of that! To get good, things have to be sacrificed, and it’s a matter of making those sacrificed things worth it.

He’s also self-aware enough that Shouyou is the golden boy of the volleyball league ever since his return from Brazil. Begrudging to acknowledge that he has almost one admirer in any volleyball team you mention, but also pride that’s probably misplaced as it’s a granted that _everyone_ should know exactly just how cool Shouyou is.

It makes him a little smug too, knowing that he’s the one that Shouyou ended up picking. Maybe it won’t last forever, but god, Atsumu hopes that he’ll be able to convince Shouyou to choose him again and again, because Atsumu knows that he’ll choose Shouyou again and again.

Atsumu opens his mouth pliantly, lets Shouyou take the lead, who slips his tongue into his mouth. Both of his wrists are gathered underneath Shouyou’s strong grip now, and there’s no reason for him to find this incredibly hot but he does. His boyfriend dragging his other lower body up against his crotch, and Atsumu can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth, caught off-guard at the sensation, heat building up in his stomach, feeling himself get hard too.

“You liked that?” and Shouyou’s breath is by his ear again, left side this time around, nipping on the shell of it, and his other plays with the waistband of his sweats. Teasing, because he snaps the elastic against his waist, before slipping his hand under Atsumu’s shirt, and Atsumu, _not_ being pathetic, only gives a whine in response. It makes Shouyou chuckle, which is enough for Atsumu to know that maybe he’s actually dating a devil spawn instead, unable to help rolling his hips upwards, just for a feeling that isn’t a ghost of a feeling.

Shouyou catches that though, flat of his palm pushing him down by the hipbone. A show of strength, and that only causes more heat to rise up Atsumu’s head. It’s a given that the other man is strong, given the speed and power of his serves, but to be at the mercy of Shouyou’s strength does funny things to Atsumu.

Like his chest feeling as if constricted, and his dick getting harder.

“If you liked it, you could say something instead, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou’s words are laced with mirth, “You tend to communicate with me so well after all,” and Atsumu thinks that his entire face is probably red.

There is no reason for volleyball talk and implications to be sexy in bed.

There really, really isn’t, and it’s now that Atsumu wishes he had at least one free hand to hide his face from Shouyou, who’s looking oh-so-pleased with himself. Almost wants to fight Shouyou to be able to regain some bit of control, but no, Shouyou is a steady weight on him, immovable as Atsumu squirms underneath him before giving a defeated sigh.

“Are yer just gonna be teasin’ me the entire night, Shouyou? I didn’t expect ya to be this cruel,” Atsumu pouts, maybe finally feeling giving into the impatience.

Shouyou kisses his eyelid in answer, and finally slots his leg between Atsumu’s thighs, giving him something to relieve the tension just the slightest. “Sorry, sorry,” Shouyou giggles, “Your struggling face is so cute, and I don’t see it that often.”

“Fuck you,” Atsumu bites out with no heat, “Everyday of my life is a struggle.”

“Of course, being the genius setter Miya Atsumu must be struggle. Especially since you can perform three different types of serves, but still can’t get a driving license,” to which Atsumu squawks in indignation.

“Yer really killing my boner here Shouyou!”

And Shouyou, confirmed devil spawn, only laughs. “Sorry, you’re just really easy to bully, ‘Tsumu.”

“Make it up to me then.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Shouyou agrees easily before shuffling down before his cock. He pulls down Atsumu’s sweatpants and boxers in one swift movement. Takes a moment to grab lube from the bedroom drawer and squirts an amount into his hand. Atsumu has himself propped by the elbow as he watches Shouyou, who’s splayed sideways on his bed, making himself comfortable.

Shouyou gives Atsumu’s half hard dick a few slow pumps, before being completely erect. Hand on the lower base of Atsumu’s dick, Shouyou takes the tip of the head into his mouth, which causes Atsumu to shudder slightly, shoulders tensing up as Shouyou tongues the slit, before giving him a moment to breathe as he proceeds to go down. Cheeks hollowed, and Atsumu wants to put his hand on Shouyou’s head, curling up slightly, only for Shouyou to slap it away with a pop. Shouyou licks the side of his mouth where Atsumu can make out the faintest trace of pre-cum reflected in the light, and Shouyou laces their fingers tight together, shows Atsumu their clasped hands with a smile before saying, “I told you that I was setting the pace tonight, Atsumu-san.”

It’s a sentence that drips of promise, and Atsumu swallows back the saliva pooling in his mouth.

“Okay,” the word leaves his throat hoarse, and that seems to satisfy Shouyou, who proceeds to continue merrily sucking on his dick. One hand holding his own hand, the other holding down his thigh, and the dominance and tenderness of the position makes Atsumu feel kind of funny in the head. It’s a curse, really.

A long, wet strip up Atsumu’s shaft, the giving of it gratuitous and it makes the setter want to jump. The only thing that has him staying still in his position is Shouyou’s gaze on him, as if challenging him to move.

So, with one hand in Shouyou’s grasp, Atsumu settles for the second best option, which is to dig the digits of his free hand into the mattress, till he finally feels himself near the edge of coming.

“Fuck- Shouyou,” he pants out, laboured, “I’m about to come.”

Shouyou gives a little hum of acknowledgment sucking on the tip just a little more, edging him when he pulls off with his hand simply wrapped around his dick. “Do you want to come now? Or can I have you just a bit longer?” comes Shouyou’s question sweetly, and it makes Atsumu curse himself for being so whipped.

“You can have me as long as you want,” Atsumu sighs, trying to quell the flood in him that’s threatening to spill over, not wanting to finish embarrassingly quick for what he knows is about to come next as Hinata perks up, clearly pleased.

Like a crow that has found something it has deemed precious and intends on keeping it.

The look is making Atsumu feel A Lot.

“You’re the best, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou exclaims with the same tone when he says _your tosses are the best!_ and Atsumu can’t help but feel his chest bloom with warmth again. The best of both worlds is having a boner-boner and a heart-boner at the same time, and Atsumu knows that he’s being silly over his hot boyfriend that looks too happy to fuck him. Then again, that could be testament to Atsumu himself being a snack too.

Glancing to the side, he can see Shouyou prepping himself, pants discarded and the sound of a condom packet being teared open. Carelessly, Shouyou drops the foil on the bedside table, condom in hand, which gives Atsumu an idea.

Crawling over, Atsumu rests his chin on Shouyou’s shoulder, eyeing down to Shouyou’s length, that sends a chill of anticipation up his spine. “Can I help ya with that?” and he places his hand over the one that’s holding the rubber, “I think I’ve been pretty good tonight don’t ya think?” and takes the chance to kiss the side of Shouyou’s mouth, that ends up reciprocated with tender ease. Fingers finding the condom just as easy too, and Atsumu gives Shouyou’s cock a generous stroke upwards, feeling it get harder in his grip and the weight of it is so satisfying as he rolls down the rubber.

Shouyou deepens the kiss, hot and hungry, and Atsumu feels as if the other man wants to devour him completely. Turns around to spread his legs over Atsumu’s lap, nipping at the side of Atsumu’s neck hard as he pushes him down again. The sound of the lube bottle being popped open again, and this time Shouyou’s coating his fingers.

He starts off slow with a finger, hoisting Atsumu’s leg over his shoulder as he plays with the entrance before having it completely in. It’s such a blur really, as Atsumu finds himself asking for more in laboured breaths, that he isn’t sure when two fingers become three before Shouyou is satisfied with his work and compliant to finally give Atsumu the relief that he needs.

“God, Atsumu,” Shouyou sighs dreamily, pulling his fingers out from Atsumu, “You know, you’re so handsome like this. Gorgeous really.”

Atsumu thinks he should disagree, aware that his hair is a mess from the careful style he has it in during the day. Shouyou’s looking like a mess too at least, sweat on his brow, drops down his neck, and Atsumu wonders if Shouyou knows that he’s just as hot too.

“Yeah?” Atsumu grins out, “I’m always handsome,” which earns a little laugh from Shouyou, and it’s such a lovely sound, “So are ya gonna fuck me or nah?”

Shouyou waggles a finger at him, “Impatient,” he clicks his tongue before lining himself up against him, head of his shaft against Atsumu’s entrance, tongue sticking out again, “But I guess I am too.”

It’s touching how considerate Shouyou is, but Atsumu knows the other can do it faster, harder as Shouyou is easing him up to his size. It’s not his first time bottoming, but the sensation of being so _full_ still catches him off-guard, giving curses that double as a signifier of pleasure, and he wants Shouyou kiss him right now. Keep him quiet before he ends up saying ‘I love you,’ or anything like that.

“I love you,” is what Shouyou mumbles as he presses hard into Atsumu that has the setter giving an embarrassingly loud moan that tapers down into a whine as the phrase registers into his brain that’s definitely becoming mush. Atsumu finds his arms around Shouyou’s neck, pulling him low till the tip of their noses are touching and he can have him in a desperate kiss.

“I love you,” Atsumu parrots back into Shouyou’s mouth, surprised that he’s still able to form a coherent sentence, but hey, maybe that’s the power of love for ya. He doesn’t see it, but can feel Shouyou grinning into the side of his neck, before biting down hard.

It’s going to leave a mark, and Atsumu doesn’t find himself as worried as he should be despite being a professional athlete that has training two days from now. Maybe he wants the whole world to know that he belongs to someone – namely one Hinata Shouyou.

God, he loves this man and his dedication and his hunger so, so much.

“I love you,” Atsumu exhales breathlessly with his fingers carded in Hinata’s hair, and this time, he feels the tremor that runs up Shouyou’s back.

“I’m about to come, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou pants.

“Then come,” Atsumu answers, “I’m really close too.”

Another thrust, and Atsumu feels the moment Shouyou comes, and it’s such bliss when he feels himself spilling over both himself and his wing spiker. It’s wonderfully messy, and Shouyou collapses on top of him before kissing his forehead.

That causes Atsumu to giggle, he doesn’t know why, but it spills out so seamlessly, happiness that bubbles out of his chest, as he pulls Shouyou into another messy kiss.

“You’re the best,” Shouyou beams between kisses, and Atsumu knows that they’re both spent, but still, they’re wrapped around each other, “I love you just as much, maybe more.”

“Sure ya do,” Atsumu challenges, more smiles and more kisses, “For the record, I know I love you more.”

“Yeah? Give me proof.”

“Here,” and Atsumu finds strength in his jellified arms and legs to prop them both up, for another kiss, light and chaste but full of all the love he can fit into it. Shouyou laughs against his lips, and Atsumu can’t help but think that this is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bop me on [ tweeter! ](https://twitter.com/rinrintoya)


End file.
